Monogatari of Zelda: Izou of the Oni
by Rikun85
Summary: Japanese for "Legend of Zelda: Legacy of the Demon" Link has fought hard and faced many enemies. Now, it all comes down to this. Who is this mysterious ninja woman? Can Link control the powers of the Medallions and his mask?
1. Default Chapter

Monogatari of Zelda

Monogatari of Zelda

Izou of the Oni

Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape or form.The only thing I do own are the original characters you will encounter.Oh, another thing, there will be Japanese used in this fic, so don't be surprised if you don't understand it.

Yamiyo shall fall on the senkutsu of Meikai Makaze shall awaken and free akuin'akka

_The takikokujin, ichidou and oni kyuusaisha_

The hime, shugotenshi Two masuku, kimen and seirei Shrukuen awaits 

_ _

Shrukuen

A blond youth looked up into the sky and sighed.After risking his life twice in two different worlds, Hyrule seemed more beautiful every day.And to think that only seven years ago, the King of Evil and a possessed mask had threatened his homeland and a parallel world.Now, all Link wanted to do was relax in Hyrule's splendor.Link turned to the woman taking a walk next to him, curiosity finally getting the better of him, "Zelda, tell me again about this trip you're going on."

The young maiden giggled a bit a Link's forgetfulness.It was one of those flaws that made him cute."I've told you this already.My father is a friend of Emperor Tama of the Jade Oukoku.Hyrule wishes to form an alliance with the Jade Oukoku, so he has sent me as ambassador.It shall be a most pleasurable experience for me."

"Well, you seem happy.But should something happen to you, who's going to protect you?Evil demons, shadow warriors, muggers, chickens…" Before Link could continue his joking, he felt a sharp pain hit his stomach. Zelda pulled her elbow from his abdomen.

"Ah yes, I do need a mighty hero such as yourself," she cracked sarcastically.The two burst out in laughter, which eventually died down."Link, I'm a big girl now.I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I suppose you have a point."The two continued to walk side by side, relishing the possibly last moments they'll have together, "You know Princess, things won't be the same without you.No more quiet times near Lake Hylia or exploring the Kokiri Forest.You haven't even learned to ride Epona yet."Zelda quickly put her finger to Link's lips.

"Link, I shall be the one who will miss all of this.I am going to a completely different world.It won't be anything like home and it will be a challenge to try and fit in.I will miss my homeland and everything about it."Before she said any more, Zelda looked away from Link, keeping her modesty._I'll miss you the most, my hero._

Dusk soon came, and a messenger walked up to Zelda.It was time.Zelda bade Link a final farewell before coming into the castle.It would be the last time they'll see each other for a long time.

~*~

It has been three months since Zelda left Hyrule for Japan, and Link was bored out of his mind.Except for some Stalkids and Poes running around at night, there wasn't much action for the hero's eager muscles.It was quiet, peaceful, and boring.Link sighed as he threw another bail of hay onto the already towering pile.Lucky for him Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, let him work as an extra ranch hand.At least he can spend some time with Epona.His work done for the day, Link left the barn to go into the horse's pen.A rusty colored steed galloped toward the robust youth."Hi there, girl."Link petted Epona as he reached into his pocket.Before he could open up the letter, the wind blew it out of his hands and into the ones of Talon's redheaded daughter.

"Hi Link!" Malon exclaimed, "What's this?"Her curious mind overwhelming her, she carefully unfolded the paper.

"Umm…Malon," Link stammered sheepishly, "I think that you can give it back…"

"Aww, how sweet!" Malon continued to skim the handwriting, reading every juicy detail.Finally, Link playfully tackled her like a little sister until Malon finally dropped it laughing.Before Malon left, she turned to Link and cracked, "I hope Zelda is doing fine on her own, _koibito!_"Malon giggled as she dodged a harmless rock whizzing her direction.

_Nosy girl.Oh well, she's still okay._Link promptly picked up the letter.Sighing, he opened it and read it again.

_Haikei Link,_

_Konichiwa. It's me, Zelda.I'm not surprised that you didn't understand this letter at first.Ever since I came here, I've been learning bits and pieces of Japanese.I never realized until now how exciting and different Japan really is.The people here are very hospitable, and the old have much to say.There was an ancient prophecy long ago about an unmentionable evil plaguing the oukoku centuries ago, but I don't know if it still exists.I miss you dearly, and I pray that I will see you again.Until next time, owakari, my koibito._

_Keigu,_

_Zelda_

Link smiled as he gently tucked the letter back in his pocket._I miss you too, my hime.Please come back soon._As Link walked out of Lon Lon Ranch, he noticed a man on a horse, galloping wildly towards his direction.Normally, Link would shrug this off, but this man was obviously not from Hyrule.His jaded armor was bulky, yet lightweight enough for him to move freely.The countless armored plates clattered and glittered in the noontime sun.His bulky helmet cast his face in shadow and had an elaborate crest embedded on the forehead.He carried with him a katana and a banner with various kanji written on it.This must have been a samurai warrior.The imperial stallion halted as the samurai turned to the young Hylian."Anone, misutaa.Doko Oujou Hyrule?"The samurai stared at Link's perplexed face and smacked himself.This kid didn't understand a word he said."Excuse me sir," the samurai rephrased in a heavy accent, "Where is Hyrule Castle?"

"Oh," Link nodded in comprehension, "I'll lead you to it."Link called for Epona and soon they were riding side by side."First time here?" Link asked.

"Hai," the samurai responded."There is an important message I must give to your Ousama and the Jinketsu of Taimu."

"I am the Hero of Time."Link thanked the goddesses that he knew a little Japanese, "What do you need to tell us?"

The samurai looked at Link with surprise, then despair, "Come with me when we get to the castle.Both of you need to know."

~*~

The silence filling the Great Hall was broken by two pairs of boots and the clattering of plated armor.Seeing who was with the foreigner, two guards immediately opened the doors to the Throne Room, where King Harkinian was awaiting the visit."Ah, Link!A pleasant surprise to see you!"King Harkinian eyed the foreigner in strange armor, "And who might this man be?"

"Your Majesty, this is…" Link suddenly realized he never asked the samurai his name, "umm…this is…uh…"

"Chokushi," the samurai completed, "Ousama, I bear kyoubun from the East."Chokushi unrolled his scroll and read the disturbing news, "A storm has struck the fair kingdom of Jade Oukoku.This storm has struck the ancient cave that has sealed a fearsome spirit for centuries.Now, this evil has caused much shurajou and ryuuketsu."

Link suddenly snapped his head toward Chokushi.He remembered something about an ancient evil in Zelda's letter.So he did exist."Oni Ryuujin is a feared evil: the demon king of the dragons.He has been attacking all of the towns.One of the most recent attacks was Jokomachi."Both the King and Link were shocked by the news.Jokomachi was the town Zelda was residing in.That meant… "We did all we could, Ousama, but we could not find her.Your aijou…is gone."Chokushi reached into his sack and pulled out the mangled evidence: a torn lock of golden hair.The King's hand trembled as he held the remains of his beloved daughter."Itamiiru, Ousama.Itamiiru."

King Harkinian stared in disbelief as the news had settled into his mind.He felt as if his heart stopped, but Link felt that an Iron Knuckle had splintered his ribs and tore his heart to shreds._No…it can't be…not her!_Link was petrified as the King started to summon all his highly trained guards._It's my fault.If I went with her, she would've been protected from that…that…demon.It's my fault.IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_Before the King could sent his men, Link spoke up, "Your Highness, if you will, I personally request that you send me."

"You Link?But you are Hyrule's protector!I don't think it's wise that…"

"Please!Hear me out!" Link exclaimed, "Forgive my rudeness, but I feel that it is my responsibility to find her.I had the chance to protect her, but I passed the chance.Now, she's nowhere to be found and it's because of me.I promised her that no matter what, I'll always be with her.I can only find redemption from breaking that promise by bringing her back.I implore you, my Lord, I must go."After much pleading, the King had finally permitted him to go.Link faced Chokushi and asked him to wait.He would need everything he had to get her back.

~*~

Link rummaged through his house, packing everything for the journey ahead of him.As Link packed, he scanned everything that he needed._Fairy Bow, Megaton Hammer, Longshot, Hover Boots, ocarina, potion, bombs…_Link stopped through the chaos and picked up one of his collection of masks._The Mask of the Fierce Deity._Link gazed at it as the memory of his battle with Majora and the fearsome power of that mask.A voice spoke up from behind him, "You know how much that scares me, Link."He turned around to face the person that has been a sister to him."So are you going to leave us again?"

Link stood up and tried to explain, "Saria, I have to do this.For the sake of the princess.There's a new evil and…"

"Ah, say no more," Saria proclaimed, "Anything for the one you love."Link glared at Saria, but couldn't help but smile.He could never stay angry forever, especially to a woman.Saria embraced Link for the last time."I guess this is goodbye, again."Link smirked as he left the Korkiri Forest.He stared at the dark mask in his hand, thinking about its power.He was going to need this.

Chokushi glanced around as his _honsen_ awaited departure.It wasn't long until he saw the determined youth galloping towards him.Chokushi gave a formal greeting before allowing Link onto his ship.When the _honsen_ left port, Chokushi steered as Link looked behind him, seeing the land of Hyrule inch farther and farther until it disappeared."I have seen many a samurai do very courageous things, but you have the most _giyuu_ and _botsuga_ I have ever seen._Shrukuen_ has been kind to send a courageous and selfless warrior such as yourself."

"Yes," Link replied, "Destiny had been kind to your people."


	2. Kesturui Tears of Blood

Kesturui

Kesturui

Several days passed, and it wasn't long before Link got up to observe the land that was fast approaching him.When he came to port, it was unbelievable.The boats and houses surrounding the port were unlike anything he's ever seen before."Irasshai to Minatomachi, Hero."Link walked into the port city and looked at all the people.He had never seen anything like them before.Zelda was right.This was an entirely different world.He glanced behind him hearing voices in a conversation.A big, bald merchant had been conversing with Chokushi.

"Ah, konichiha Chokushi-san!Dochirahe?"

"Oorai, Akiudo."Chokushi turned to Link and introduced him to the big man."Link, this is a good friend of mine, Akiudo.He is one of the best fishermen around Minatomachi."Chokushi turned back to Akiudo, "This is Link, a takoujin."

"Ah, naruhado."Akiudo bent down to meet Link face to face."A westerner, are you?"Link was relieved that this guy was bilingual."Well, a eikyuu of Chokushi is a eikyuu of mine!Come with us!The sake is on me!"The two friends walked into town with Link following them.Some of the young children were gazing at this strange man wearing green, but Link didn't seem to mind.Zelda probably got the same looks.

"So, what brings a western man like you to our town?" Akiudo asked Link as he chugged another bottle of sake.

"I believe that you know a friend of mine.She was the princess that came here three months ago."Link took a sip from his bottle.Not as good as the ale back home, but it was fine.

"Naruhado.Kareshi of the hime, no?"Link blushed a little bit as the two Japanese men had a good laugh.Ironic.The most courageous man in existence and he wouldn't admit he liked the princess."Well my friend, how long shall you be staying?"

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," Chokushi answered."We both must go to Jokamachi as soon as possible.My famiri needs me back home."

Akiudo's usual jolly mood subsided temporarily.Everyone knew of the terrible attack on the castle town."Well then, I shouldn't be keeping you."Akiudo got up and reached into his pack to give them some food."I hope that everything is alright."

"It will be," Link snapped, "I am willing to destroy this Oni that everyone talks about."

"You?Take on Oni?You must be that Jinketsu of Taimu that people have heard so much of."Akiudo laughed and patted Link on the back.It felt a lot like Darunia's pats."Well, oroka or not, you certainly are brave.Goddoraku to the both of you."Akiudo bade the two farewell as they left for the castle town ahead._Hero or not, he's got a lot to learn._

~*~

A gray sky clouded what was once the majestic town of Jokomachi.The people were struggling to rebuild what was left of their town.Chokushi and Link were stunned to see the burnt ruins of the houses and the mass graves.Link looked to the distance to see a large part of Jokamachi surprisingly intact from this raid.A woman ran up to the travelers, weeping hysterically and in pain."CHOKUSHI!"The woman ran up to the samurai and hugged him, tears streaming down her eyes, "Chokushi!Kuenzenzetsugo sanji!Chokushi!"The woman started babbling hysterically in Japanese, obviously frightened.Finally, Chokushi shook her back to her senses.

"Amae, shizukesa.Shizukesa.I'm here.Please calm down."Amae took several breaths and looked straight into her husband's face."Amae, tell me what happened."

Amae led them to a part of the village where the people where a mass gathering of people were planning something.It was obvious that this raid was no rare incident and the villagers were fed up with it.Finally, a man took a crate and stood above everyone else."This has been going on far too long!Ever since the Oni was resurrected, there has been nothing but destruction!No more hiding!We must fight back!"The man raised his hoe in the air to the determined crowd.Even some of the women were determined to stop this madness.As if on cue, a horde of blood red soldiers rode to the remains of the town on dark black horses.The once determined villagers now feared for their lives as they started to run to their houses.Only several stayed by to defend the village.Chokushi, more concerned about his family and friends, rushed Amae and Link into hiding as the soldiers continued their massacre.The villagers didn't have a chance as one by one, shelters were burned and blood was spilled.All Link could do was watch.

One soldier marched his horse and cornered the man that had started the rebellion."So, foolish one.Did you think that you could stand up to us?BAKA!"The villager only gasped as the sharp end of the soldier's spear pierced through his gut.As he was gloating, the soldier felt a bucket splinter onto his head.A woman stood behind him as she cursed about him killing her loved one.Unmoved by the woman's tears, the soldier threw a small metal star into the worm's heart.Worthless scum.His horse neighed as he and his men trampled the villagers desperately running through the streets.

Link ran up to the dying woman and supported her head.He looked at the wound as it bled through her kimono.It was too deep.The woman stuttered several words before her eyes stared blankly into the sky, "ta…su…ke…te…" Link gently shut her dead eyes._Help…_ Link cocked his head as he heard a child's scream suddenly stop as another soldier continued his massacre.His glare turned to fire as he slowly stood up.These sickos killed innocent people for kicks.That did it.

As one soldier shot another fire arrow at a household, a sharp sword sliced through his side.Several other soldiers dismounted and faced the worthless newcomer.Before they even got close, Link swung his sword and sliced every single one in half.One warrior grabbed a chain scythe and threw it at the offender, only to have it swatted away by the Longshot.The soldier started to run until three arrows smashed into his spine.Link screamed in rage as he charged at the rest of the attackers."Bastards!I won't forgive you!"

~*~

"That was absolutely the craziest and most _atamagaokashii_ stunt I have ever seen anyone do in my life!"Link opened his blurry eyes and saw Chokushi and Amae hovering over him."You could've been killed!What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Chokushi." Link struggled to get up as every single muscle in his body ached."It's just that whenever someone takes no remorse for the innocent, I just…"

"That is none of your concern," Chokushi stood up and faced Link, "What you did was stupid and reckless.It also saved the rest of Jokomachi from destruction.Thank you."

Link smiled as Amae served him some medical tea, "Merushi, Link-san."Link welcomed the thanks as he got up.Before he left, a young girl tugged on his pant leg and gave him a hug."My aijou arigatai mata."_Her daughter is grateful too._Link wave his goodbye to the family before heading to the palace.If anywhere, that was the best place to start.

~*~

In a dark cavern, the dim light illuminated the twisted structures.Unearthly flames danced in a cursed insignia embedded in the ground.A shadowy figure sat in a throne of thorns as an injured soldier hobbled toward his leader."Masuta, I have terrible news.A foreigner has come to our land."

_The prophecy.I see._"If an intruder is here, why tell me?Destroy him."

"We have tried.He has more power then I have ever seen in centuries." The soldier stammered nervously as the shadow's patience grew thin. "We…could…not…"

"You could not kill him?" the shadow arose from the throne."Incompetent fool!You have failed me!You know what the price of _feiryua_ is, don't you?" a destructive glow emanated from his hand._"RANSHI!"_Before the soldier could beg, a blast engulfed him in flames until charred bones clattered to the floor._So, the foreigner of the prophecy has come.Well, he must die._Oni Ryuujin clapped once and a ninja assassin appeared behind him."Mitsukai, see to it that this…_hero_…doe not pose a threat to my empire."

"I am at your service, Master."The ninja bowed and took off.Her mission: eliminate Link.


	3. 

Sensei and Ninja

Haizan & Toreeningu

The red sun hung above the town as a traveler walked out of the majestic gates of Jade Oukyuu.The palace towered over the town, watching and guarding its people from invaders.But this time, not even the emperor's finest army could prepare for the wraith of Oni.The traveler paced on the dirt road, remembering the conversation he and Emperor Tama had.

_~~~~_

_"So, are you the Jinketsu of Taimu?The famed savior of Hyrule and Termina?"_

_"Yes.I have come because of this demon that has been plaguing your kingdom.If I may have your permission, I shall seal him back from the world in which he came."_

_The emperor pondered at this young boy's determination.This boy is willing to sacrifice his life for others.A true hero, yes, but Oni was much more powerful than he knew.The sacrifice would mean nothing."I admire your giyuu, brave one.But there is much you do not know about this enemy.Ever since the cave that has sealed Oni for so long has been opened, my army has struggled to contain him.What makes you so confident that you can do what Japan's highly trained army can't?"_

_"I have the courage, and twice I have faced overwhelming evils.I feel I am ready."_

_"Well, it's obvious I cannot stop you.But I can tell you this: there is an old man that knows much about Oni.If you value your life, it is best you go to him."_

_~~~~_

_ _

Link thought hard about what he had to do.There wasn't much time left as the sky turned from blue to crimson.Link sighed as he made his way to the streets of the city.Who was this old man?What help could he possibly be?The twilight faded into view as Link stood, marveling at the wonders above him.He failed to notice a slender shadow, watching his every move.

_~~~~_

_"Who are you?Why am I here?" the frightened woman sat on the cold ground.She could hear many disembodied voices muttering cursed incantations.The shadows in the room diverged into one, creating the fearsome figure before her._

_"Pardon my rudeness.I am Oni Ryuujin, the demon king of the dragons.And I have much use for one such as yourself."The voices grew louder as wisps of energy surrounded the helpless prisoner._

_"What do you mean?What do you want with me?" the energy flew tighter and tighter as she felt the icy chill of energy._

_"You have something I have never seen before.Your spirit is full of an aura.Such aura possesses power in which will come in use for me."The energy suddenly jolted and forced itself into the woman's body.Her desperate screams were drowned out by the voices filling the cavern.Soon enough, the screams subsided and her limp body fell to the floor.Oni raised his hand in the air and the body before him was blanketed by an unearthly glow."Arise, Mitsukai.You shall be my servant."_

_Called by her new name, the woman stood up."I am at your service, master."_

_~~~~_

_ _

_I will fulfill your bidding.He will perish._Link heard a rustling coming from above.He whirled around to see a sleek shadow standing on the tips of a rooftop.Before he could blink, the shadow swiftly leaped from the roof to the streets below.Link squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.Before him was a woman dressed in a small cut kimono that draped over her slender body.Tattoo like markings wrapped around her arms and two large bracelets completely covered her wrists.Her legs were fully exposed, showing off only a pair of extremely light oriental shoes and a dagger worn on her thigh.The moonlight glittered on her short pale hair and danced off the steel of her katana.Two small daggers served as hair decorations and a dark cloth wrapped around her face, showing only her icy stare.She possessed breathtaking yet frightening beauty.Link looked at her with awe and hostility."I am Mitsukai, an assassin of the Oni.I have been sent to eliminate you."Link's guard suddenly jumped as he quickly reached for his hilt.Mitsukai drew her katana, ready to duel with her opponent."It is customary for duelers to state their names before engaging in combat.I have already given you my name, now you must do the same."

Link looked at the ninja with surprise.He was used to an enemy just jumping at him before he can even think.This was going to be interesting."I am Link, the Hero of Time and protector of Hyrule.I accept your challenge."Almost immediately, the blades clashed, and the duel was on.

Link swung his sword furiously hoping for an opening, but Mitsukai seemed to always be one step ahead of him.Her katana struck the Master Sword hundreds of times, causing Link to back into the door of a dojo.Mitsukai positioned her blade above her head and slashed, only to have Link dodge the attack and slice a gap into the wall.Before Link could react, Mitsukai struck him and sent him flying into the interior of the building. Link landed harshly onto the floor and woke up dazed.He gripped his aching head and saw Mitsukai standing in front of him, posing for another attack.She was good, but he wasn't going to be beaten.Link staggered upwards and swung his sword in full force, locking it with the ninja's blade.The two struggled for what seemed like an eternity until finally, Link freed his sword and threw the katana to the floor."It looks like the tables have turned.I guess I've won."

Mitsukai took a few steps backwards before flipping onto the walls.She ran alongside the walls and threw her two hair daggers at her opponent, defying gravity itself before landing behind Link and kicking him with amazing speed.Link didn't have time to react as he felt his back break in several vital places.Link turned around and lunged forward as Mitsukai twirled into the air.She seemed to hover in midair for several seconds before landing onto Link's shoulders and gripping his neck with her knees.In one swift motion, Mitsukai flipped backward, causing her legs to throw Link through a wall and back onto the streets.Link tried to get up, but Mitsukai spun around once and threw a powerful kick, completely knocking him unconscious.

Link's body laid on the cold, hard street.His pride, beaten.Mitsukai stood above him, her recovered katana pointing downward toward his neck.One swift thrust, and her mission will be complete.The point of the blade rose several feet, and came whistling down.

_No!_The tip of the blade shuddered and halted a hair away from Link._Don't kill him!_Mitsukai shook her head.Her mind was playing tricks with her._Is this a flicker of my memory?It can't be._Mitsukai lifted the blade and looked at the beaten body.There was something about him that she admired.It would be fun to challenge him again."Your courage and determination are like a true warrior.I'll let you live for now, but remember that your honor has been destroyed.The next time we meet, _omae o korosu."_The ninja back flipped once and ran off, disappearing into the night.

~*~

Darkness.That was the only thing Link could see after that encounter with that ninja woman.He couldn't believe that he, the hero of time, was so easily beaten.Who was she?Why was she after me?Whoever she was, Link was not going to forget her.The way she fought seemed graceful and effortless, as if it was nothing more than dancing.Never in his life has he seen such speed and agility.He didn't even know if she was even human.Slowly, Link opened his eyes, which were blurred from the fight.He found himself lying in a bed and his wounds bandaged.A woman walked in carrying some medicine when she noticed the patient was awake._"Ay!Kanja sameru!"_Link looked at the woman, who immediately ran out the door.Probably getting the person who brought him here.Shrugging, Link found his cleaned clothes on the floor beside him and dressed.As he walked outside, he saw an aging man standing in front of him.

"I see you are awake." Link realized this was the man that brought him in and thanked him."You were lucky I found you, else you would've rotted in the streets."The old man tapped his staff against Link's body and then sighed, "You still have much to learn here.You must have been up against a ninja, and lived.Not bad, for a _biginaa._"

Link glared at the man as he walked outside._Me?!A beginner?!What?!_Link ran up to the man and demanded an explanation."And what do you mean by that?!I am the Hero of Time!I have faced many beasts and demons before and I don't see why…"

"Ah yes, the savior of Hyrule.I've heard it all before.However, there is still much more to being a hero than slaying monsters."

"Even I know that!I know that it takes a kind heart and courage…"

"…And skill, which you lack." The old man continued to walk, leaving Link shocked at his comment."If you wish to learn more, you are more than welcome to follow me."

Link followed the old man, hiking up an unleveled path that led straight to the mountain.Over time, Link started to wheeze for air because of the hike, but the old man didn't even have a bead of sweat.What was up with this guy?"So Mr.…um…what is your name?"

"You may call me Gounomono.What do you ask of me, young one?"

"Right.Gounomono, what do you mean when you say I lack skill?"

The old man thrust his staff into the ground and turned to answer the query."My boy, you are the most courageous warrior I have ever seen.However, you do not think clearly of your actions.Quite often you charge headfirst into combat without any second thoughts, am I correct?"Link stared at Gounomono.He perfectly described every sparring match he had ever had with an enemy."You are young and you still have much to learn.I know about you more than you think, Link-san."

Link was surprised that the old man knew his name."What else do you know about me?"

Gounomono continued to walk as he revealed more information about Link."There is much your body tells to me, so you already give me plenty of information.You were abandoned by your mother in a forest of some sort; that I can see in the clothes you wear.You must be the Hero of Time and you are a skilled fighter; that I can tell from the holy energy of your blade and your spirit.I sense much courage and rage coming from your soul, which means that you have come here to conquer the demon and save someone close to your heart.Need I say more?"Link was speechless."Good.I must warn you, however, that you are in way over your head.The Oni will only blow you away if you try to challenge him.Tell me.Those medallions you possess, do you know what they can do?"

Link was about to answer that, but then he realized something.He never actually knew of the power of the Sage Medallions.All it did for him was create a bridge to Ganon's castle, but there had to be more to it than that."Ok, perhaps I do have something to learn.Very well then, teach me."

Gounomono continued walking, pleased with the boy's response."You must be that young man the Emperor told me about.Well, apparently he was right when he said you have much to learn.Come.We are almost there."The old man walked for a few moments before approaching foliage.When he pushed it back, it unveiled a small shrine with a massive and beautiful landscape.Every one of the elements was well represented in the back of the shrine.Link was awestruck."This is my home, Tenkou Shrine.They say that the best place to build a shrine is where most of nature can greet you.Before you can fight the Oni, you must learn our own ways of dealing with demons.Your sword is powerful, but I know much more on what you can do."Gounomono saw Link's cocky look of disbelief."If you don't believe me, then I shall prove it.Strike me."

Link could believe what he asked him to do."Strike you?With my sword?I couldn't do that, I'll kill you for sure!"The old man insisted, and Link finally gave in."Ok, if it is what you want…LOOK OUT!"Link held his sword up high and swung it directly at the old man…only to strike the earth in front of him._What the…_Link turned around and saw Gounomono standing right behind him._How can an old man be so fast?_

"Was that your best?" the old man taunted, "Strike me again. This time I'll stand still.Link swung the Master Sword again in full force while Gounomono stood there.The old man effortlessly blocked the attack with his staff.Every time Link struck, Gounomono always blocked him until Link finally dropped his sword."You see?Do not underestimate your opponent."

Link got up as the old man walked inside.This training was going to be tougher than he thought.


	4. KaruchaShokku Culture Shock

Karucha-Shokku

Karucha-Shokku

Link concentrated hard.Very hard.It had been only moments ago that he had accepted Gounomono's training.True, his methods were a bit odd, but he was willing to do whatever it took.Link swung his sword and sliced the empty air around him.Again he swung his sword, kicking up the dust from the old man's Zen garden.Gounomono stood by and watched, observing the many openings he was leaving.The enemy would surely spot these openings and annihilate the boy.After seeing more of Link's battle poses, the old man saw enough, "Alright.That will be all for today."Gounomono sighed as his apprentice withdrew his sword and followed him inside."Come, I'll get supper ready."

Link walked into the household, hoping that his slick moves were enough to impress him.As he walked in, he felt the sharp smack of a staff across his legs._That's right._Link stepped back outside and removed his boots as he rubbed away the pain._Must be a picky old man thing._Link sat himself near the table as he looked around the household.For an old man, he sure kept a lot of weaponry.So many blades and blunted clubs, it was amazing that this would be kept near a shrine."Sensei, why do you have all of this weaponry?"

"When I was young, I used to be much of a warrior as you."Gounomono walked back into the room with food."But now, it is time to eat."Gounomono looked at Link's perplexed face as he stared at the food."This shall be the first part of your training."

Link put on a fake smile and continued staring at his…interesting dish._Raw fish…and seaweed.Uh…interesting._Link proceeded to grasp the sushi with his fingers, but a chopstick immediately showed him otherwise."OUCH!"_Okay, use those stick things.I get it._Link picked up the chopsticks and attempted to use them, only to clumsily drop them onto the floor.Link tried again, only to snap them in twain.Frustrated, Link stabbed the sushi with what was left of his chopsticks."Why must I learn any of this?!"

Gounomono calmly walked outside, admiring the beauty of nature."The elements, all contain a spirit that guards it.Your medallions represent three elements of nature and three elements of the soul." The old man pick up sand from his garden and let the wind carry it. "In order to control these elements, you must first learn how to summon these spirits.They do not take kindly to foreigners, so you must learn all you need of our culture to communicate with them."Link reached into his sack and pulled out the six Sage Medallions.How could spirits from another nation possibly know how to activate the Sage's power?It was something he had to work for to find out.

Morning arose, and Link staggered out of his uncomfortable futon.It was barely dawn when he walked outside and breathed the fresh air."Ah, I see you're awake."Link turned to the figure next to him.Seeing the old man was no surprise now."Good.Now we can begin training."Link sighed as he pulled out his sword out of his sheath."No, you won't be needing that.There is one of your weaknesses."Link looked confused as he replaced the Master Sword."You rely too much on your weaponry.Should there be a time when the enemy attacks and you have no weapons, what then?"

Link was speechless.

"Come.Put this on."Gounomono handed Link a bandana."Now, I shall be teaching you the art of fighting empty handed."Gounomono reverted into a fighting pose as Link did the same.Hours passed by, and Link was learning fairly quickly.By then, Gounomono instructed his student to put the bandana over his eyes."You cannot always depend on your eyes.You must learn to sense danger before it attacks."With that, Gounomono started to throw small pebbles at Link.Obviously not ready, Link collapsed in a hail of small stones. No.He couldn't let that happen.Link staggered back up, blocking the projectiles.If this is what it was going to take to stop this evil, so be it.

~*~

"You…did…WHAT?!"Oni's angry voice roared as the slender figure in front of him stood unmoved."I ordered you to kill that boy.Did you not understand your orders?"

Mitsukai stood motionless and silent.

"Why did you not do as I said?Answer me!"Enraged, the warlord struck the ninja to the ground.Mitsukai staggered upward, ignoring the fresh scar on her cheek.

"…"

"You have killed many before and you have never once failed me.Explain yourself!"

Mitsukai closed her eyes and thought of her recent past.Her service under Oni Ryuujin was a short one, but her bloodshed was much more gruesome than any other soldier in his army.She remembered all those who were slaughtered, or rather sacrificed, for the greater good of her lord.Men.Women.Young children.Nobody had ever escaped her deadly skill, until now."He…he's not like the others."

"And why should that matter?"

"I…I…" Mitsukai was at a loss for words.She admired him, but such a statement would mean certain death."He is an honorable warrior.He deserves an honorable death."

"Well," Oni turned to his throne and pondered, "That is understandable.However, I've known you for being quick and efficient.Do not disappoint me."

Mitsukai bowed."Rest assured, he will perish."

~*~

Twilight arose as the moonlight glistened onto a female figure dashing through the forest.Finding refuge in the trees, the woman flipped upwards and effortlessly ran across the branches.She leapt from each branch until she rested on the top.She scoured the town below, searching for her prey.Suddenly, she felt a rush of fear and hesitance surging through her mind.A voice echoed in her mind, pleading endlessly.

_No.I can't do this.This is not who I am._

"Do not deny yourself.I am a ninja.I am trained to kill."

Sorrow started to cloud the back of her mind as she remembered her past kills._My God.Those helpless people.How could I have done such a thing?_

"It was for the greater good of my lord.No sacrifice is too great."

_Stop it.Stop it!This isn't me!I am not a ninja!I am not a killer!I won't let you control me like this!_

"SILENCE!" Mitsukai screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to force the voice out."You are only a figment of my memories!My past means nothing!I am Mitsukai.I am a loyal servant to Oni Ryuujin.What he wants is my only desire."Mitsukai drew her katana and pointed it toward the town."He will die."

_No…oh please no.I won't kill him._

"You have no choice.I control your every will."Her dark robe melded with the shadows as glowing eyes opened behind her."Find him.Do whatever it takes, but I shall shed first blood."Shadows leapt from behind her and took form of ninjas.As her followers rushed to the town below, Mitsukai stood back, observing her army."I'm so sorry," she muttered, "Please forgive me."

~*~

A blonde youth walked into the Zen garden, a bandana covering his eyes.Cautiously, he turned and faced all the directions around him.He stood still, letting the wind caress his body.Suddenly, he snapped his arms in front of him and swatted away a small rock.He turned and snapped into another blocking positioning, repelling yet another rock that would have knocked him out had he waited a second longer.He swung his arms in several more positions at lightning speed.When he returned to his starting pose, hundreds of pebbles fell to his feet.Gounomono smiled and softly clapped as Link took of his bandana."You learn quickly.I am impressed."

Link wiped the sweat off his brow, pleased with his improvement."Yes!" he silently said.Link walked inside after a good day's work and started to relax, until Gounomono pinched his clothing and sniffed it.

"Another thing you must learn…good cleansing."

Confused, Link lifted his arm and took a whiff._Ugh.I guess he does have a point._Link had heard about Japanese public baths, and had figured this would be the perfect time to go to one."Should we go out to the town?"

"I suppose."Gounomono never liked going to the cities, but he knew when it was proper."Come.I'll take you to the place I go."

_Ah…finally.A nice warm bath._Link sighed with pleasure as he let the warm water soak in.No sooner had he got in, Gounomono yanked him right out and slapped him._Argh!Again with the pickiness!_Link held onto his towel as he went to another room and traditionally rinsed himself out.So he was becoming Japanese.Not as bad as I thought.After satisfying the traditions, Link went back to the bath and back to relaxing.

"I must warn you on one thing, Link-san.Do not go over to the other side of the wall.There you will find pain and suffering far greater than that of your Ganon."

Link was puzzled as Gounomono left him alone.Exactly what did he mean by that?Link took a look at the barrier and started becoming curious.Oh well, one look couldn't hurt…

"EEEEK!!!HENTAI!!!!!EEEEK!!!!"Several women were relaxing in a bath until they noticed the young pervert looking over the walls.Frightened, one of them grabbed a heavy wooden bucket and threw it at the boy while the rest screamed _pervert,_ "HENTAI!!!!!"

"I warned you about that."Gounomono walked down the street dragging behind him an unconscious boy with a large bruise.After arriving at a nearby creek, the old man thrust the boy's head into the water.Link woke up sputtering."Now you understand my warnings?"

Link nodded nervously as he coughed up water.Slowly, he stood up and shook all the water from his face.What a way to end this day.Link was about to leave until he felt something.A sort of twinge warning him of some imminent danger."Did you…"

"Yes."Gounomono completed."They're at the shrine."

Two figures dashed to the isolated shrine, hoping it wasn't too late.When they arrived, the suspicion was right.A band of ninjas had broken down the torii (the gateway to a shine that's supposed to ward off evil) and have started destroying the shrine.The intruders spotted the two figures and immediately jumped from the roofs.As Gounomono and Link posed to fight, the ninjas drew their numerous weapons._Crap.The one time I don't have my sword.Sensei better have hidden it._One of the ninjas advanced forward, whirling _kusari gama,_ the chain scythe and another advanced carrying a _ninja-to_, their prized sword.Gounomono immediately countered by jabbing both ninjas with his walking stick.Two ninjas surrounded Link and attacked.Link grabbed the fist of one and flung him into the other.Link ran into the shrine trying to find his sword, but more ninjas blocked his path.Link posed as all three ninjas drew _shruikens,_ the infamous throwing stars.Link was struck by many of the bladed weaponry, but it would take more than that to stop him.Link lunged into the air, kicked one ninja in the chest, bounced off, and simultaneously punched the other two.He grabbed the arm of another ninja and threw him into the floor, revealing the hiding place for his sword.Gounomono, however, far exceeded Link's skill.With lightning speed, he defeated all the ninjas surrounding him using only his staff.Link wiped his sweat as he grabbed his sword and proceeded to take care of the rest.After defeating them all, Link noticed a shadow in the trees that had not entered the fray._So there you are._Link ran to the forest and called out the shadow's name."Mitsukai!I know you're here.Show yourself!"

At once the female ninja jumped from the trees and into the open."I see you figured it out.Very impressive."She drew her katana from her scabbard, "As I've promised, the next time I see you, I will kill you."She dashed at Link and started attacking as she did before, but this time Link was ready.Link was able to block in such a way that his sword had blurred into a metal barrier.Mitsukai was surprised by this maneuver and thrust her katana into the center.Link dodged it quickly and locked blades with the ninja."You've been taught well, but don't you think it will save you now."

"I really wouldn't count on that."Link swung his leg under Mitsukai, which caused them both to cast their blades aside.Mitsukai stood up as she saw Link in a fighting pose.

"Very well then.I'll kill you with my own hands and feet."Mitsukai spun and threw a punch, but Link dodged it and swept her feet from under her.Mitsukai propped herself back up as she dodged another one of Link's sweep kicks.She flipped into the air and landed onto her opponent, back flipping into her starting pose.Link was a bit dazed by that hit, but the feeling went off quickly as he blocked a punch.Link caught Mitsukai off guard as he drove his elbow into her spine.Mitsukai countered by rolling onto her side and kicking Link.When the two were both upright again, Mitsukai thrust her leg toward Link.Link smiled as he quickly grabbed her leg.He then took a firm hold and swung her body around before throwing with full force.Mitsukai staggered up, determined to finish what she started.She threw a punch, then several kicks, but neither was able to hit her opponent.Link found an opening as he forced her back toward him and pinned her limbs.He took a quick jab at her jugular, which cut off her airflow.It was over.

"So, care to try again?"Link slowly released Mitsukai and turned her onto her back.He jabbed at jugular again, releasing her air.Mitsukai huffed wearily as she found herself at the mercy of her target."I should kill you right now," Link said as he picked up his sword, "but I won't."Link picked up her katana and returned it to its owner."Now go."

Mitsukai was shocked.If she were to die, she would've at least died with honor._You will regret this, hero._Silently, she threw several egg grenades onto the ground, and then disappeared.

Link scowled at the fleeing woman before running back to the entrance to the shrine.All the ninjas that had fought his master were either dead or fleeing.The bodies surrounding Gounomono evaporated into smoke, leaving only their dark garments."Sensei, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine young one.Now, clean this place up.There is something else I need to do."Gounomono walked into the garden, leaving Link with a huge mess to pick up.Link groaned as he started to pick up the cloaks.

~*~

"Do you think he could be the one?"Gounomono meditated as the incense burned in the air.A soft wind blew, and shapeless masses started seeping from nature itself.The masses whistled from the water, the cemetery, the sun, the shadows, the forest, and the fire before whirling into the sky and taking shape.Six voices answered the query of the priest.

_"Perhaps.But I still do not know if he is ready to learn our secrets."_

_"I don't trust him.He's a foreigner.I don't see how he can help."_

_"Oh will you lighten up?He's different from the rest.I think he just might do it."_

_"Yes.We should learn to accept him.He might be the one who can stop the suffering."_

_"At least one of them.But what of the other?Should we not wait for the other half?"_

_"There's no time.We must train the yin.I say we teach him the power of the elements while there is still time.And by the fire of my soul, I am sure that the yang will come.Only time will tell."_

Having said their decision, the spirits departed, rejoining the elements from which they came._I pray that you are right, o great ones._Gounomono walked from the altar of the shrine and back into the household.Tomorrow, it will be time.


	5. Eremento Supirittsu Elemental Spirits

Eremento Supirittsu

Eremento Supirittsu

"Link.I must show you something.Come."Link yawned as Gounomono walked to the sacred place of the shrine.The smell of incense filled his lungs as Link glanced around, looking at all the charms and sacred objects.He looked forward to see his master burning more incense and chanting in Japanese.After Gounomono finished chanting, he led Link to a special spot in the Zen garden marked by a circle.By then, colored winds rose from nature, flowing toward the center of the circle. The winds took form, revealing the spirits that were to aid his quest.Link could only identify these spirits by appearance: a human fairy, a phoenix, a dragon, a goddess, a tiger, and a ghost.Link gulped.The spirits surrounded him as they started to talk amongst themselves.

_"Wow," the fairy muttered, __"He's cute.I like him already."_

_"Slow down Yousei," the goddess said, __"You barely know him.He should, however, know who we are."The goddess slowly turned to Link and introduced herself.__"Greetings.I am Megami, the goddess of the light.You have already met Yousei, the guardian fairy of the forest."_

"It's a pleasure," Link replied, bowing toward the spirits.

_"Ah, I already see the honor within you," declared the dragon.__"I am Kouryou, the great dragon of the water."_

_"You may call me Hou."The fiery feathers flared from the phoenix's skin.__"You can see I am the guardian of fire.It shall be a pleasure teaching you."_

_"I don't know what the rest of you are thinking, but I for one am not going to be so trusting."The death black hair of the tiger glowed as he growled at the boy.__"The name is Shisou, tiger of the shadow.Remember it.It will be the name of your grueling training, if you survive."_

_"Pay no attention to Shisou, Hero of Time," the ghost said floating towards Link.__"I am Seirei, the last of the spirits.I am the guardian of the spirits themselves.I understand that you have something to show us."_

"Oh!Forgive me."Link reached into his sack and displayed all of his medallions.The spirits were in awe.

_"So," Seirei said in her monotone voice, __"you really are the legendary savior of Hyrule.Only the Hero of Time could do such a thing."_

Hou observed the determination of this one and looked closely at the medallions.There was no doubt.He was the one._"Listen to us closely," he said,__ "These medallions do have much more power than you think.I'm surprised that the Sages did not tell you any of this, but with our help, you shall see."The spirits bowed as they disappeared.__"You shall start as soon as you see fit.We await your presence."_

Link was stunned.So there were sages at the eastern border.Well, if this was how he was to learn, so be it.Link bowed to his Sensei for the last time, and set off into the wilderness._So this is it.Zelda, I will find you._

~*~

Link arrived at the first location of his training.He looked around, comforted by this familiar forest scenery.This seemed to be the only place of serenity that he could find, and it suited him perfectly.Link sat on a stump and sighed.For the first time, he felt fully relaxed.

_"HI LINK!"_

Link's heart jumped as he fell over in shock.Recovering, Link looked up and screamed again.A green fairy girl was hovering much too closely above him."Don't…do…that," he stammered.

_"Oh, I'm sorry.Here, have some tea."Yousei handed him a cup.__"It's a special herbal blend made specifically for energy.You're going to need it for this lesson."_

"Right."Link sipped the tea, savoring its organic flavor.He looked to his right to see Yousei giggling._Oh no.She's got a crush on me.Link calmly shuffled a few inches to finish up."So, can we get started?"_

_"Alright."Yousei hovered toward Link and reached into his sack, pulling out the Forest Medallion.__"You see, this is how it works.For every element, there's a spirit representing that element.In order to prove yourself worthy, you have to accept and complete the challenge the spirit shall give you.I'm no exception."_

"So that's it?Fine!What am I going to have to do?"

_"You are going to catch me!"_

"Catch you?That shouldn't be so hard.You're much bigger than Navi."

_"Is that so?"Yousei giggled and poked Link's forehead.__"Well you're going to have to keep up with me first!"Yousei gave Link a playful shove before dashing off into the forest, giggling as she disappeared from view.Link cursed as he proceeded to catch the fairy._

Several hours passed by and Link was exhausted.Every time he came close, she'd always dash off.Yousei knew the forest well, and knew exactly where to hide.He remembered how she effortlessly flew through the trees, giggling along the way.There was no way he could get past those roots and branches before she ran off again.Once in a while, a root would spontaneously lift from the ground and trip him.Other times, Yousei would pull back a low branch so that it would smack him silly when he'd come close.This was too much.He sat on the same stump he started on and slumped.There had to be a way to catch this woman.Then again, what was the point?_Are you tired already?"Link jumped to see that Yousei was sitting right next to him.He outstretched his arms, but she disappeared.Man, Navi was nothing like this!__"If you really want to know why I'm doing this," Yousei's voice echoed, __"be one with nature!"Her giggling echoed throughout the forest, making it impossible to follow her voice.Suddenly, it hit him.Link smiled and secretly thanked his friend._

Yousei flew around aimlessly in such maneuvers no human could withstand.Finally, she sighed and sat on a rock by the bushes.How she wished she could just tell him.He was awfully cute too._Maybe I should go easy on him.She proceeded to get up, but something didn't feel right.She turned around and saw that a human-sized bush rose up and grabbed her.__"Hey!No fair!"Yousei struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong.__"Ok!You win!Put me down!"_

The bush dropped her and pulled off the foliage from his face."Gotcha."Link smiled as both he and Yousei started to laugh out loud.Finally, Link explained, "You said to get in touch with nature, so I did.Not too bad, huh?"

_"Well, not what I had in mind, but effective."Yousei bowed to him and gently plucked the medallion from his hands.She chanted some words, and dropped it onto the ground.Vines and roots generated from the medallion until a huge mass of plants were growing to the sky.__"This is the power of the Forest Medallion," Yousei said,__ "be careful with it.It's a force to be reckoned with."She looked to her side to see the mass of vines and roots swinging Link's body wildly.__"Maybe I should've mentioned that."_

The next place was high on top of the mountain.Link hiked the steep rocks towards his next destination, following the telltale glow of Hou.When he got there, Hou had already spread his wings and started several fires._"You're good kid, very good."Hou's feathers flared up to the figure below him,__ "but Yousei's challenge is child's play.I won't be so easy."Link looked straight at the fire spirit as the flames started to encircle him.__"My challenge is for you to endure the heat of the holy fire itself.Only then shall you prove you are worthy of the element fire."The shrill of the bird echoed as the fire around Link flared into a wall.The fire floated around Link and started to burn him.Link clenched his teeth and endured as much as he could take.__"You're tougher than I thought, but I'm not done with you yet.There's more to this fire then you'll know."_

"Teach me then.Or better yet, show me what you got."

The phoenix cried again, and this time an inferno broke out.The rocky landscape that was once a dusty land of bedrock broke out in heaven's fire, with Link caught in the middle.Link screamed from the searing heat, but concentrated on the warmth and light of the fire._"Accept the flame, and no harm shall come to you."Link let the fire embrace him, much to Hou's pleasure.__"And like the flame, you must also show not only your heated fierce side, but your calming passionate side."The flames subsided from monstrous form to a calmer, more pleasing flicker.Link smirked as Hou landed in front of the hero.__"You've done well.I'm impressed."Hou flapped as he took the Fire Medallion in his claws.Like Yousei, he too chanted.But this time, the Fire Medallion floated into the air and a fiery whirlwind surrounded it.__"The power of this medallion is the winds of fire.It possesses as much fire as Din, but it focuses into a whirlwind rather than a dome."The fire subsided as the medallion floated back into Link's hands.__"Remember, the flame takes many forms.Use it wisely."Link thanked Hou and proceeded down the mountain and towards the shores._

Link took one good look at the Sea of Japan.It felt like being at Lake Hylia, only it had a much bigger scale.The oceans lapped at the sandy shores, showing of a perfectly peaceful scene.From the endless blue, the great dragon Kouryou arose.A roar let out as his serpent like body swarmed from the waters and landed toward Link._"So!You now know the power of two of the three elements of nature.Very good.Now you must survive my challenge to prove your worth to the power."Kouryou rested his head near Link, indicating that he was to ride the dragon.__"Now I will show you my element.The seas, the oceans, and the rain.All are mine to control, and you must experience them in full force.I hope you have a good grip."Kouryou roared before plunging into the sea.Link held his breath and wished he brought his Zora tunic.The rush of the water crushing his body grew as Kouryou dove deeper and deeper.Link thought that he was going to die until Kouryou rose back to the surface.Link gasped for breath as Kouryou started to fly towards the surface of the water, creating massive waves along his body.__"Had enough yet?"_

"What?!You mean there's more?!"

_"I'm just getting started!"Kouryou looped into the air and crashed though the waves.He then looped again, this time towards the sky.__"The rains of the storm are upon us.Can you feel it?"Link didn't need to answer that.It wasn't very easy to miss the feeling of the pelting rain or the piercing winds.Time passed, and finally Kouryou landed back onto the beach.Link tumbled off his body and expelled all the water that was caught in his throat.That was a wild ride.__"Congratulations.You have passed.Any other man would've fallen off of me and forever be swallowed by the sea, but you held your own.Perhaps you will be the one to save us all."The dragon's eyes glowed as the Water Medallion arose and settled on the ground.A watery pillar arose from the medallion and shot straight towards the sky.__"You have mastered the elements of nature.Now, you must master the elements of the soul."_

Link headed back to the shrine.He held forest, fire, and water in his hands.Now to learn light, shadow, and spirit.He looked back and saw Yousei, Hou, and Kouryou looking back."Thank you."Link smiled and continued.Tomorrow was another day.

~*~

Link woke up early, before the dawn arose.He knew what was up next._"You're awake.Good.I would've had to throw you anyways."Link glared as the tiger leapt from the shadows.__"Let me make this blunt.I'm not too keen on doing this for you.As a matter of fact, I don't like you."_

"Save it.Let's just get this over with.Give me your best shot."

_"Well, at least you're not afraid."Shisou growled as the darkness of night started to blind Link.__"You lesson here is to embrace your dark side.Think like the enemy, and you are sure to come out victorious."Link drew his sword as he tried to find the spirit.Black.That was all he could see.Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at his back, knocking him forwards.__"Unlike yourself, your enemy may have no honor.They will do everything they can to kill you.You must be prepared for that."Link put up his shield and defensively followed Shisou's voice.Again, from nowhere, the tiger pounced and struck Link in places no honorable knight would dare touch.__"Your enemy will also stay concealed in the shadows, not to be seen.They will always find the best place to strike, wherever it may be.Come on!I don't expect a weakling like you to understand!"_

"Weakling?" Link could feel a twinge of rage, "I am the Hero of Time!"

_"Then prove it!Give me your best shot!" the tiger roared as he pounced again.However, Shisou felt the force of a huge metal plate rebound his attack.Link stood still and concentrated, trying to see if he could sense the attack with no eyes.A rush of danger befell Link and he struck in that direction.Eventually, Link could sense Shisou's attacks from anywhere and fight as though there was no darkness.Link pushed of the tiger for the final time before pointing his sword towards the spirit.__"Well, you're better than I thought."Shisou stumbled onto his feet as he faced the only mortal to ever defeat him like this.__"Very well then.You shall know the secret of the shadow."The tiger roared as the Shadow Medallion floated ominously, dark energy flowing from the object.__"The shadow's power can blanket your enemies in darkness.Use it to your advantage."A black mass exploded from the Shadow Medallion, covering the entire area in pitch black.When the darkness subsided, the dawn had arrived.Shisou was gone._

Link looked to the sky as dawn's light touched the Earth.A glow followed, revealing the figure of Megami in front of the hero._"I see you've done well in your training."Link smiled as he showed off the proof.__"Ah yes, I see.Well done."Megami led Link to the sacred shrine.__"Now, you shall know the power of the light."_

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I think I know the power of light well enough as is."

_"You still need to learn more.The light is not as easy as it seems."Megami waved her hands at the torii and it glowed with a divine light.Cherry blossoms surrounded Link, beckoning him to enter.The brilliance of the light would blind even the holiest of priests.__"Walk."_

Link hesitated for a moment.It looked easy, but there had to be a catch.Link touched the gateway and felt a strange burn surround his arm."I can't go in.Why won't it accept me?"

_"That is because you have spilt much blood.Because you are a killer, you cannot exist in purity.Can you renounce your ways?"_

"Then…that would mean I cannot fight again."

_"It is your decision.What is your choice?"Link thought about this hard.His only purpose was to fight.So that was the catch.__"Choose wisely."_

Link looked at his sword.It was for the greater good.He dropped the sword and entered the torii, confident about his decision.The light engulfed him, and he fell unconscious.When Link woke up, he found himself on his back with Megami hovering over him.The Light Medallion glowed in the palms of her hands.Link got up as the medallion floated into his own hands._"Only the pure of heart would be willing to make such a decision.Here.From this medallion may no evil come near."The Light Medallion glowed with a cleansing light before subsiding into Link's sack.__"All you need to do is call for it's power, and it will come to you, just like the other medallions.Your final challenge is at the graveyard.Seirei is waiting."Link thanked the goddess and proceeded to his last lesson in training._

Link approach the cemetery with much caution.Many tombstones stood with various kanji carved in their stony facade.He could feel the voices of the dead creep up his back.He finally came to a memorial statue, where the guardian spirit arose and confronted Link._"You've come."_

"I know that you are the last of the spirits.I also expect that this should be one of the greatest challenges of all."

_"That it shall, Hero of Time."Seirei took a small breath and caressed Link with one gentle blow.Link felt fatigue taking over, and it wasn't long until he fell into a deep slumber.Seirei extended her ghostly hand and awoke Link.When Link looked down, he was frozen in shock._

"I'm…dead!"Link's body was resting at his feet, and death was the only way that could have happened."I'm a ghost!This is just terrific!"

_"There is no cause for alarm.You are not dead.This is merely astroprojection.You will be able to return to your body, but first you must follow me."Seirei led Link's spirit to the statue, which opened up to reveal Meikai, the spiritual plane.__"Now, you must learn to contact the spirits and control your soul.This can be achieved by traveling the realm of the dead."_

"That's it?I thought this was going to be hard."

_"Oh, it is.Many before you have tried to do what you are doing now.They were impatient, and that led to their downfall.You must have the stamina to endure the moans and sufferings of the spirits that have gone before you.If any of these poor souls were to seize you, you would forever be lost."_

Link looked at the endless hall to see many ghostly hands coming from the walls.At the end of the hall there was a passage back to the realm of the living.Link drew several breaths, and then proceeded forward.Everywhere, spirits were pleading and begging to take them with him, but he couldn't.Some of the spirits got a hold of Link and almost pulled him in, yet he was much to strong for their ghostly hands.Link couldn't bear to hear all their moans, and he stopped for a moment."Listen to me," he began, "I know that there is no way for you to come back."The spirits stopped their moaning and stared at the newcomer."However, this doesn't mean it's all over.If I am to extinguish this threat, you may be of help.Will you accept?"The spirits were surprised, and yet they warmly accepted.A flash of light appeared and Link woke up back in the cemetery.Seirei looked down on Link, pleased with his success.He had passed.

_"You are now worthy of carrying the power of the spirits.Whenever you need to, just give the incantation and they will come."_Seirei took the medallion and demonstrated, summoning the spirits from the ground._"Although powerful on their own, the power combined is unsurpassed.May our blessing and the guidance of the sages be with you."_Link left and met up with his master.Now, he can face the Oni.

~*~

A small _fuseya_ was hidden in the forests.Within this cottage, a woman carefully thought out her plan.She washed herself and took a bottle of sweet smelling oil.Slowly, she rubbed every portion of her bare body until the fragrance was sure to attract any man.She smiled slyly to herself as she slipped on her robe.There were other ways to capture this man other than beating him senseless. After all, Link is only human.If Mitsukai was to get him, then she will grasp him not by force, but by emotional will.A smug laugh left her lips._Only human._


	6. Jijitsu Truth

Jijitsu

Jijitsu

Link stared at the glowing objects in his palm.So, this is what these medallions could really do.Link was impressed.Hopefully, this would help him."Staring at those things won't help you train harder."Link turned around to see his sensei, who tapped his staff onto the ground."There is still much training you need to do."

"You mean it's not over?"

"The prophecies tell of yin and yang.Light and dark fighting together for the balance of the universe.Your task is still incomplete."

Link sighed as he readied himself for another sparring match.Suddenly, he sensed something coming toward his direction.Link pushed his master away as a shruiken whizzed by and hit a post.Link searched for the owner as Gounomono observed the note jammed in the center.Link cursed as he failed to see the attacker when Gounomono handed him the note."She wants to meet with you."Link snatched the note and read it for himself:

_It is time we settle this.There is a small house in the forest.I'll be waiting._

Link stared at the non-existence figure in the trees.This was it.Link thanked his sensei before he took his pack and gathered his weapons.He would need all he could handle if he were to defeat Mitsukai again.Before he left, his master gave him one last piece of advice, "You may have all you need, but you must control your emotions.It could cost more than you'll ever know."Link turned around for the last time before setting off for his final bout.

~*~

Link rushed into the woods, following the directions in the note.He was never one to turn down a fight._This time, it ends._Link skimmed the trees until finally finding what he'd been looking for.Forgetting his common courtesy, he marched up the door and barged in.Expecting the ninja to come down and fight to the bitter end, Link drew his sword.Instead, he saw Mitsukai in the shadows, sitting calmly by a dining table.She wore a beautiful looking kimono and held a fan close to her face.Her eyes remained an icy blue, but they did not have the fury that normally appears in combat."_Irasshai,_" she greeted in her native tongue, "_chakuseki kudasai?"_

"Is that a threat?"

"I merely asked that you please sit for me."Link acknowledged this and sat across from her.Link could only stare as Mitsukai mixed a batch of fresh tea.The sweet fragrance of her perfume seemed to fill the air around her."I can see that you do not trust me."

"After trying to kill me twice?I wouldn't trust you so easily.If you want to kill me now, then just do it!"

"Did I say I wanted to kill you?No.I wanted you to come to me."

Link carefully sipped his tea, hoping it wasn't poisoned."If you didn't want to kill me, then why am I here?"

Mitsukai stood up and walked towards Link."Because I hate the bondage that my master has given me."Link stood eye level to the woman as she continued, "I have no memory of my past.All I can remember is how I was taken against my will and possessed.Now I am being used as a pawn for the Oni."Her eyes watered as that horrible event replayed in her mind.

Link let Mitsukai fall onto his shoulders as she quietly wept to herself.Now he saw her not as a heartless assassin, but as a victim of Oni Ryuujin's curse.Link lifted her chin and gazed at her powdered porcelain face covering her identity."Who are you?"

"I do not even remember that.All I know is that Oni is the only one that kept me alive.Although he is an ancient demon, he was like a father to me.The only one I've ever known."

Link's heart sunk after hearing this.He wished that there was something he could do."I don't know what to say…"

"But I do."Mitsukai slowly let her outer robe fall, revealing an outfit that seemed to be nothing but bandage cloths covering her body."I felt so different about you ever since you defeated me.You had the chance to kill me, but your mercy is nothing I've ever seen before."The woman wrapped herself around Link's body, "Not only that, but you are courageous and strong.Oni was the only one in my life until I met…you."

Link froze as he felt his body being pressed against the wall.He looked toward Mitsukai as her slender arms caressed his hair.Normally, Link would have found a way to escape this, but there was something about this woman that seemed so…inviting.Her silky skin brushing against his.Her breath blowing in his ears.Her lips so close to his.It all felt…right.As if it wouldn't matter if any of this happened._Stop it!_ Link told himself, _Remember why you are in Japan.You have to save your loyalty.She is not the one you love.Resist.Don't…succumb…_

Too late.Link allowed Mitsukai to remove his shirt as she pressed her lips against his.He responded by removing her outfit strip by strip until they only covered her breasts and her virginity.The warmth grew as Link felt his bare body caressing Mitsukai.He was hopelessly lost in emotion, just as Mitsukai has planned.Slowly, she slid her arms off Link shoulders and onto his back, producing a small dagger.Her plan: drive the blade down his spine while seducing him.When she was sure that Link was lost in confusion, she brought the blade to his spine.Before she could complete her task, she felt her hand stop and force itself open._I…won't…let…you._Mitsukai dropped her dagger and kissed Link passionately.She slowly pulled away and muttered weakly, "Link…" Link opened his eyes and gazed into hers, which now had changed from a grayish ice to a deep, beautiful azure."Go…now…" Link was surprised at her sudden change, but disregarded it."Please…I…feel…weak…" Mitsukai shook her head as she stared at the boy all over her._Kuso,_ she cursed,_ I'll have to do this another way._Mitsukai carefully placed her hands onto Link's shoulders and quickly thrust her fingers into his neck, rendering him unconscious.Mitsukai took his body and thrashed in onto her shoulders.After slipping on her normal clothes, she pressed her hands together and chanted a teleportation spell: _"kigyoushin, tsurekomo nushi Oni."_The room flashed, and they were gone.

~*~

"You are a clever woman.Well done, my pet."

"Only for you, master."

Link's blurred vision started to clear up.When he fully recovered, he found himself in a dark room, bound and gagged.He looked in front of him to see Mitsukai kneeling before a fearsome warlord sitting in a horned throne."Ah, he's awake.Good."Mitsukai stood aside as Oni forced Link to his feet, "So, you are the great Hero of Time?Hard to believe that you were brought here so easily."Oni laughed as he smacked Link back onto the ground."You remind me so much of that other woman I captured.Yes, I remember it now.Taking her from Jokomachi was no easy task."

Link's eyes filled with rage, "You bastard!Where is she?!"

Oni Ryuujin completely ignored Link as he went on, "She did put up a good fight.I had to tear at her hair just to get her to stay still."Oni then started to grin, feeling absolute power, "The prophecies foretold of a foreigner that will one day stop me.Well, I guess the prophecies were wrong."

"You're not getting away with this.I'll stop you.I'll make sure you pay for what you've done!"Link struggled uselessly in his bonds.

"You are very brave, boy.I'm afraid, however, bravery is not going to be enough."Oni Ryuujin summoned a small fire and burned Link's bonds."I'll give you a chance to attack me.Then from there, your fate is sealed."Freed from bondage, Link drew his sword and slashed at the demon."Too slow!"An invisible shield repelled Link, sending him flying across the room.Oni laughed as the pathetic weakling struggled upwards and clumsily attacked again."Fool.Is that the best you've got?"Link yelled as he missed his target.

_I'm not done with you yet.Link produced a red medallion and chanted from memory, __"Seika Hageshiikaze!"The Fire Medallion glowed and a fiery whirlwind engulfed Oni._

"_Migotae.Impressive.But it's going to take more than that."A blast of wind extinguished the flames, but not before it left a mark.Oni sent a bolt of lightning at the hero, but Link repelled it with his sword before casting another spell._

_"Suigai Fuuha!"The Water Medallion clattered onto the ground as a massive pillar of water rushed forth and pounded onto the demon.Knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, Link pulled out the Shadow Medallion.__"Kage An'ya…" a massive shadow clouded the entire room, leaving Link enough time to escape._

_"KUSO!" Oni cursed once the darkness faded, "He got away!"Enraged, Oni hurled energy towards the sky.He turned to see that Mitsukai drew her katana._

"I shall capture him master.I will not fail you."Mitsukai darted out of the cavern's entrance.The forests were large, but nothing she could handle.There was no way he could hide.

~*~

Link didn't know where he was running.He didn't care.All he felt was disgust, hatred, and betrayal._How could I have fallen for that?I'm such an idiot.Link ran further, angry tears flowing from his eyes.He finally stopped of exhaustion, kneeling onto the ruined streets of a nearby town.He was lost in thought, trying to compile from the shock.__Why did I believe her lies?Why?Link suddenly remembered the kiss that stood out during his seduction.__That one actually came from within.What was that supposed to mean?Link's head jerked up as he sensed a presence."Mitsukai."_

"So you know.It is useless to hide from me now."Mitsukai walked to the kneeling figure, disgusted by his self-pity."You're weaker than I thought.Sobbing to yourself because of your own mistakes."

Link glared at the ninja and grasped his blade."You betrayed me!You said that you hated the bondage to your master!"Link swung at Mitsukai, but she effortlessly flipped into the air and landed on the broad side of the Master Sword.

"I lied.You are such a funny creature.You'd believe anything from a woman."Mitsukai spun around and threw a kick, jumping gracefully into the air and landing onto her feet."Now I can kill you, just like I kill all the other village scum."

Link was now enraged as he swung his blade.Mitsukai dodged and countered every swing with katana.Link pulled out his shield and prepared to ram this metal into her body, "Those were innocent people!They had done nothing to deserve this!Do you not feel any remorse for what you've done?!"

Mitsukai timed her jump just as Link came charging, "They were weak.They had no place in Oni Ryuujin's empire.I have no regrets."Link completely missed her as Mitsukai flipped over him and countered with a cartwheel kick to his back.Link put his shield away and faced the ninja, his sword ready to clash."Now I can finally kill you, hero.Just like I killed Zelda."

Link froze with shock as he started to absorb what Mitsukai just said."Surprised?I'm shocked.You knew it was coming, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

"I've killed twenty men, seventeen women, and fifteen young children.Your precious Zelda is nothing more than a statistic to me."

"Shut up!"

"If only you could have seen what I've done.The way their blood drew patterns in the air.The way they screamed and feared the power of my master.The way my katana could slice through several men like paper.And how can I ever forget Zelda's suffering?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah yes, the way she pleads for mercy even though she knows none shall be given.Her foolish idea that people can be content with peace and tranquility.How she made me sick.I did away with her slowly and painfully.Just like I'll do away with you."Mitsukai posed with her katana, waiting for Link's response.

"DAMN YOU!"Link charged at Mitsukai, rage and fury taking over."YOU KILLED HER!I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE LIVES YOU'VE TAKEN!"The Master Sword glowed as Link attacked the ninja.Mitsukai was hit as she flew further into the streets.Mitsukai jumped up as she blocked Link's second attack.Using his free arm, Link sank his fist into Mitsukai's gut, causing her to convulse.The pain only lasted a short while before she got back up and started using all her limbs to fight.

Mitsukai's legs had thrust at Link with inhuman speed.All of Link's training had paid off as he dodged and blocked all of her attacks and successfully connected a powerful blow.Mitsukai jumped back to her feet as she came in for another attack.She kicked him once, spun around for another kick, thrust her leg in his abdomen, and finished off with another heel kick.Link clutched his aching head as Mitsukai taunted him."Are you the great hero everyone talks about?You are nothing more than a desperate man to me.No matter what you do, know that you have failed as a guardian."

That was it.Link couldn't take this anymore.There was only one way to ensure this woman would never kill again.Link reached into his bag and produced the most powerful object in his possession.Link place the mask onto his face, causing him to change form.His hair flailed into white as his clothes seeped with black armor.His eyes turned blank as war markings appeared all over his face.The Master Sword itself mutated from a single blade to a massive, double bladed sword.The transformation complete, Oni Link stood and faced his opponent."You take pleasure in other's pain.Countless innocents lay dead because of your master's reign.I would normally let you go, but you do not deserve mercy.You killed the one I love!You will pay for her death!"Oni Link's sword glowed as a huge blast hit the ninja dead on.Mitsukai's eyes looked with fear as Oni Link picked up her recovering body and threw her into a burnt wall.Mitsukai grasped the dagger around her thigh and threw it at Link, but his massive sword slashed it into shards.Mitsukai knew that she was going to die, just as she had planned.Mitsukai drew her katana and prepared to die with honor.The blades clashed, putting them into a deadlock.The two glared into each other's eyes for one last time before Mitsukai was thrown back.

Mitsukai struggled upwards, using her katana as a crutch.She held the blade up high and ran towards Oni Link as he did the same.Both warriors leapt into the air and a loud clash echoed.Both of them landed opposite of each other, kneeling on one knee.Mitsukai's katana clattered onto the ground as her body landed with a soft thud, blood draining from her wound.Oni Link turned around and proceeded to finish the job.He forced the girl onto her feet and beat her.Mitsukai tried to fight back, but she was losing too much blood.When Oni Link bashed her head with the hilt of his sword, the icy glaze of her eyes disappeared for good.The ninja looked back and saw the fearsome shadow before her."No…please…"Oni Link paid no heed to her begging as the edge of his sword met with her side.She screamed as tears of pain melted from her deep blue eyes.Oni Link looked at the convulsing figure as he noticed something.Mitsukai was not fighting back.She feared for her life.Her eyes were pleading for the mercy that she never showed.All the better for him."Don't…kill…me…"Oni Link grabbed her by the neck and slowly pinned her limp body to another wall."I…beg…for…your…mercy…"

"Mercy?Do you expect mercy after WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"Oni Link slowly enclosed his grip on her neck."Do you see this?!This is what's left after your master was freed.This is what you have turned Jokomachi into when you killed all those people.And you expect me to let you off easily?!DO YOU?!"

"You…don't…understand…"

"You'll pay for what you have done.Starting…NOW!"Oni Link thrust the tip of his sword into Mitsukai's body as the energy surged into her body.A piercing screamed echoed before Oni Link withdrew and allowed Mitsukai to fall onto her back.Rain started to fall as Oni Link raised his sword high into the air, prepared to finish her off.

Mitsukai's eyes filled with tears._"Sayonara…koibito…"_

Surprised at the familiar word, Oni Link withdrew his sword and knelt by her side, allowing Mitsukai to touch his face._Can it be…_

_"Ai…shi…te…ru…" Mitsukai kissed Oni Link, leaving the blood on her mask on his lips._

_Oh God no…Mitsukai's chest sank, never to rise again.Link's hand trembled as it slowly removed her mask.__I…killed…her…The demigod wept quietly as he wiped her blood from his lips.He cried out in anguish as his face laid on Mitsukai's body.Slowly, he lifted up her body and walked back to the shrine.The demigod held the precious body close to his to protect her from the crying rain."Forgive me…"Now what the sensei said started to make sense.__"Your emotions, if not controlled, can cost you more than you'll ever know."I'm sorry, my hime._


	7. Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang

~*~

"So.The yang has finally come.There is hope after all."The dragon looked closely from the heavens to see Link carrying a mortally wounded woman.

"I doesn't look good though," said the phoenix that was at the same vantage point, "She's been injured more than any human can comprehend."

"What if she doesn't make it?"The fairy fluttered around the two in a frightened manner."He can't face the Oni alone, even as a demigod!"

"We must give it time.Destiny has never lied to us before.I don't see why it should start now."

~*~

"You cannot blame yourself for all of this you know."Gounomono entered the room with fresh bandages."Not even a hero could've seen this coming.However, I've warned you of your emotions."

"…and it cost the life of the Princess of Hyrule.I can never show my face in my kingdom again."Link wiped away his bitter tears."I'm no hero.I'm a killer.I might as well die in this godforsaken place."Link gazed at the body of the once lively Mitsukai._Zelda…_

"Now I will have none of that here.Go outside.I shall tend to your princess."

Link left his master and walked to the shrine.He clapped his hands twice and kneeled to catch the attention of the spirits."Megami, I ask for your guidance."

A yellow glow fluttered from the winds, taking form of a glowing woman._"What troubles you, Hero of Time?"_

"I do not know what I should do now.I've…" Link couldn't find the heart to say it, but Megami knew what was coming.

_"You fear that you have failed as a hero?"_

"Yes.I killed the one I've come here to find.Now…I don't know if I'm worthy of doing this."

"Link-san, you cannot forget who you are.You have gone through so much and have still lived to tell about it.I do not see that as a failure."

"That doesn't matter.How can I see myself fit as a protector if I can kill innocent people?!HOW?!"

Another spirit formed beside Megami, this one with a more ghostly appearance._"You are wrong about one thing Link.She is not dead."_

"Seirei?"Link was confused, "You mean…"

"If she were dead, she would have already crossed over by now.I have not seen nor sensed her spirit coming towards the great plain."

A glint of hope filled Link's eyes for a moment, but turned back into skepticism."Why has she not passed over?"

"There is still a conflict within herself.It's between her soul and the spirit that has possessed her."

Megami answered Link's question before he even asked._"I'm sorry Link-san.I cannot simply drive out the darkness.Doing so would sever her soul.This is a battle that she must win on her own."_With that, the spirits started to fade.

"Wait!Is there anything I can do?" Link called out to the spirits.

_"Be by her side."_ Megami responded,_ "Let her know that you love her.She needs all the strength she can get.Give her that strength."_The spirits disappeared and Link knew what to do.

~*~

Cold.Dismal.Dark.This was all Zelda could feel in spite of being comfortably covered in blankets.However, this was somewhere different.Somewhere only she could recognize.The subconscious of her mind.She opened her eyes to see herself curled up on invisible ground.Rubbing the aching parts of her body, she noticed that she felt unbelievably cold.She was completely nude, save several bandages covering her upper and lower dignity.She propped herself up as her bare feet caused the ground to ripple.It looked as though she was standing in a shallow pond.Lost in this state of mind, Zelda helplessly looked around this strange world of her mind. This was nothing she could ever logically comprehend.Never had she felt so…vulnerable.Although this was all in her mind, there was a sense of unfamiliarity.That demon.The one who possessed me.A faint, haughty laugh echoed as Zelda saw a shadow sitting on top of a rocky arch.Gathering all her feeble strength, she lifted her head to face the shadow."Do you feel that princess?" the shadow asked as she held a rose, "bit by bit, petal by petal."The shadow started to pluck the silky petals from the flower and drop them onto Zelda."This rose is like your life.And it's withering away…very slowly."The shadow gloated as she crumpled the delicate flower, mangling it into a thorny stem.She threw it at Zelda, who shuddered when the thorns scratched her soft skin.

_"Who…are…you?Why…are you…treating me…like this?"_

_The shadow laughed with amusement as it disappeared from the arch and reappeared by Zelda's crumpled body, "You don't know who I am?I'm hurt, Zelda dear.After all we've been through."_

_"I know you're name is Mitsukai," Zelda snapped, regaining her strength, "But who are you really?"_

_"Zelda.My Zelda," the shadow mocked, "I am not just any spirit you know.I know how you think, how you act, and how you feel."The shadow slowly crept into the light, letting it reveal her face, "As a matter of fact, I know you better than anyone in existence…sister."_

Mitsukai face was all too familiar to Zelda."You're…me…"

~*~

"Do you see these markings Link-san?"

"Yes sensei.What do they mean?"

Gounomono indicated the tattoos covering Zelda's arm, "This is a very unique possession spell.It is unlike anything ever used before."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that there is no demon within Zelda-chan's body."

Link was shocked at this revelation, "What do you mean there's no demon?!Something is in her!" Link's tears started to swell up, "That…woman…was not the gentle…shy Zelda…I nearly…"Link wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Settle down." Gounomono said, "Now as I was saying, there is no demon inside of Zelda.This particular spell only amplifies the darkness and throws off the balance."

Link dried his tears as he started to understand."Zelda's dark side…"

~*~

"You neglected me Zelda dear.All these years, your 'holier than thou' nonsense has kept you from being who you truly are…"

"No…" Zelda said to herself, "It can't be true…"

"Oh, I guarantee you.This is the truth."

"I am not a killer.I do not fight.I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

"Oh really?" Mitsukai slapped Zelda, "You're a fool. Everyone has a dark side.Don't deny it princess."

Zelda seethed as she retaliated with a weak slap."How am I like you, huh?!"

"Think Zelda!When I was seducing Link, you did not resist at all."

"I…I…"Zelda couldn't retaliate.Mitsukai was right.She did enjoy it."That…was…different…"

"Don't lie.You loved it.You didn't care about morals or ethics.You wanted him."

"Fine!I did!I loved him." Zelda blushed as she thought of it."He's so warm.And caring…"

"When are you going to wake up, Zelly dear?He never loved you."

"He does!He'd do anything for me!"

"Is that so?Then where was he when you were taken?"Zelda couldn't answer."Where was your 'hero' when you were taken to my master?Where was he then?!"

Zelda started to break into tears, "Why…"

"And why did you think he was so merciless when defeating you?He doesn't love you.Never have I sensed so much hate in a person!"Mitsukai laughed as her counterpart started to fall apart."You're alone Zelda.All alone…"

~*~

Link sat at Zelda's side, praying to Nayru that everything would work out.The silence was broken when he noticed tears dripping from her eyes.A weak voice left her lips, "All…alone…" Although no one could know what was happening, Link knew that something was in her mind.Zelda's body began to squirm slowly and convulse."For…sa…kened…" Zelda unconsciously repeated everything her dark side told her.She wept and begged for repentance.Link could hear her as she continued, "For…give…me…" Link held Zelda's hand.His only action of comfort he could give.I'll always be there for you.I'll never leave you.

~*~

"I'll never leave you…"

Zelda knew that voice.It was him.She glared at her shadow, her spirit renewed."You don't control me."

"And how will you stop me?"

"I…won't…let…you!"Zelda's frail body started to glow with a holy light.Mitsukai was stunned and tried to play more mind tricks on her.

"What you are doing is foolish!It is useless!You'll never win!You cannot destroy me!"

Zelda said nothing as she approached Mitsukai."You're right.I cannot destroy you.We shall be one again."

"I'm not going back!"Mitsukai tried to fight back, but the light was too great."Don't lock me up!Please!I don't want to go!"Useless.Zelda grasped her dark side, and accepted her.Her soul was whole once again."Wait for me Link.Wait for me…"

~*~

"LINK!"Zelda jerked up in tears as she embraced her hero."Link!I'm so sorry!"Her eyes swelled with tears as she remembered the deaths at her hands, "I didn't…mean…to…"

Link hushed her as he laid her gently onto her bed."No," he admitted, "I should ask you for your forgiveness.I nearly killed you.I don't deserve you."

Zelda's tears came down in torrents.She gripped Link and scolded, "Don't you ever say that!Don't you ever leave me!" Zelda wept and kissed him right then and there.She had returned.

~*~

Morning arose as Link walked towards the path.A new sense of determination fired up within him as he stared at the sunrise.He could not escape destiny.Oni Ryuujin would have to die, or else he would fail this kingdom."Are you sure that you can handle this alone?"Link turned to his master, who was standing by the gateway.

"I don't know.He is more powerful than my other foes, but I won't fail this kingdom."

"Then I shall go with you," muttered a feminine voice.Link almost jumped when he saw Zelda by the doorway dressed in her ninja attire.Zelda walked up to the hero, ready to travel with him.Link however, shook his head.

"Forgive me.You cannot come."

"I am coming!"Zelda burst out, "I won't stay back and watch as you die by the hands of the demon that manipulated me."She tore off her mask, showing some of the scars that had been inflicted during her time as Mitsukai."See this?This is what he did to me if I hadn't obeyed him.I've gone through enough.I want to see him one last time."

Link hesitated, than slowly nodded."Alright then.Stay close to me and nothing will happen."

Gounomono smiled at this scene and pulled out something from his sleeve."A man walked by here one day and was selling me masks.Normally I'd refuse, but there was one that intrigued me."The mask he held was pearly white with several golden markings.However, the face was clearly female."He called it the mask of the Guardian Angel.It is every way opposite of the Fierce Deity.Prophecies foretold of a demon and an angel saving us all.Now, that time has come."Zelda accepted the mask before embarking on the journey."Go to the cave where the Oni was released.There you shall see the gate to his world.Good luck you two, and may the spirits guide you."

Link looked off to the distance, as did Zelda.The two looked at each other as if for the last time, and then set off.

~*~

_"So, the traitor is returning.And who is this?The boy?This shall be most entertaining."_


	8. Shinumadetatakau Fight to the Finish

**Shinumadetatakau**

            Zelda knelt next to a pond, staring at her reflection.  Looking at the scars on her body, she knew that there was no way she was going to take on Oni all by herself.  She carefully handled the porcelain mask that was given to her.  She read the markings inside the mask and translated it.  _"The truth will be unleashed in death."  She sighed as she put it on.  A flash of light surrounded her as the mask disappeared.  However, when she looked into the pond, she looked exactly the same.  "I don't get it.  What happened?"_

"Zelda," Link called.  Zelda got up as she tied her veil to her face.  "There's the lair.  What should we do now?"

"Leave everything to me.  The minions there don't know what happened, so they'll assume I'm still Mitsukai."  Zelda walked up to the entrance in a hard, swift fashion.  "In a sense, I will always be Mitsukai.  Nothing can change that."

~*~

A soldier was keeping watch over the entrance rather lazily.  It had been hours, and there was no activity.  Right now, a nap seemed like such a good idea.  However, an unexpected person walked by.  "YOU!  What do you think you're doing?!"

The soldier sprang up, absolutely startled by the shout.  When he saw who yelled at him, he was even more scared.  "M…Mitsukai!  What are you doing here?"

"That is of no importance!  The question is what do YOU think you are doing.  Sleeping on the night watch, how disgraceful!"  She pulled out her katana and brought the point to his neck.  "You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today.  There has been some disturbance around the far region.    Look into it.  Now."  Immediately, the guard ran in the direction Mitsukai pointed.  She then signaled to Link to enter the mouth of the cavern.

Link was surprised at the sudden change in personality.  "You sure you have that dark side of yours under control?"

"Of course," she replied.  She changed the subject quickly, "There's a room at the end of these tunnels.  That's the place where Oni goes to collect lost souls."  The two started walking deeper into the darkness.  The ever present sense of danger was looming sickeningly close.

Time passed slowly, and now the two couldn't see a thing.  Eventually, they came to a place that was definitely more open then the stuffy tunnels.  _"Hikari deru!" Link chanted, causing the light medallion to flash and act as a torch.  When Link shined his light, he saw the source of the funny smell around the caves.  "Incense.  But there seems to be a lot of it for just a prayer site."  He then shined it upward, leaving him in shock.  "What the…"_

The walls of the room were decorated with bodies hanging by chains.  Blood trickled down, coloring the walls red.  The slashes on their bodies showed that they were obviously sacrifices to Oni, those whose souls would increase the dark creature's power to no end.  Link was shocked, but Zelda seemed to relapse from the sight.  "I…I…I…"  To her, the carcasses were the innocents that she had slaughtered.  Even now, she could not believe the cruelty that she once had.  In shock, she collapsed in tears.  _"Gomen nasai…" she muttered, "Forgive me…I couldn't control it…"_

As she wept, Link heard the sounds of shuffling feet surrounding them.  Zelda propped her head up to see many soldiers and ninja surround them.  "Zelda, please tell me you have a plan."

Zelda calmly stood up and faced the warriors with a cold stare.  "What do you all think you are doing?  You should be guarding the caverns!  Anyone could enter this place at any time!"  Unfortunately, her harsh tone did not seem to shake her followers the way it usually had.  "What's the matter with you?  Stop standing around!  Obey your master!"

"Precisely," an echoing voice said.  A large pit of fire was in the center of a dark shrine.  The fire turned black and flared, revealing the eyes of Oni Ryuujin.  "I'm so glad you've come back to me Mitsukai, or should I say Princess Zelda?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and gripped the hilt of her katana.  "How long?"

Oni laughed at his former servant.  "Ever since you were defeated by that boy.  I know Mitsukai, and she would never take prisoners unless she was to sacrifice them here."

Link glared at the dark flame, "Come out of your shell, it's no use hiding from us anymore."

"Me?  Hide?  You never cease to humor me foreigner.  I could destroy you now, but that would be far too easy.  I'll let my minions play with you, and then I'll kill you all."  With a sinister cackle, the fire dissipated, and the dark warriors advanced.

By now, Link started to handle another one of the medallions.  "Zelda, you keep them busy.  I'll help you out soon."  Zelda nodded as they both charged with their blades flailing.  Zelda held her own, using the back of her katana and her limbs to hold them off, careful not to kill any of them.  _" Tsutakazura Karamu!"  Link threw down the glowing forest medallion, causing thousands of vines and roots to ensnare a good amount of the ninjas.  He then pulled out the spirit medallion and chanted another spell, __"Youma…Kodate…"  A mass of ghostly mist surrounded the two, protecting them by disintegrating any warrior that got in too close.  "Zelda," Link said trying to concentrate, "you're holding back, I can feel it.  What's wrong with you?"_

Zelda did not take her eyes away from her opponents.  "It's nothing."

Link knew better than to believe that.  But he let it be as the ghost shield was slowly weakening.  "You know what to do?"

"Of course."  Zelda shook away any inhibitions left in her as she readied herself for the onslaught.  When the ninjas attacked, she swung her katana in full force, slicing several warriors in half.  More came, falling victim to many of her powerful kicks.  Link was amazed at the sheer speed and agility she managed to retain despite being freed from the demon's spell.  It seemed that the role of warrior and magic wielder had switched dramatically.  Mitsukai had returned.

For every swing of the sword, Mitsukai swore that she would make up for the mindless slaughter she did in the past.  "Take this!  This is for the innocent lives I destroyed!"

Her leg connected with a ninja's gut, sending him into the shrine's fire.

"This is for those I have widowed!"

Her katana sliced the weapons of at least four more warriors as she swung again to end their existence.

"This is for whom I have orphaned!"

She threw her fist with such a force it crushed the skull of her opponent.

"And this is for my redemption!"

Her eyes now had a fury only a cold fire could compare to.  With a scream, she targeted the final warrior in her way.  The ninja threw several shruikens, but she effortlessly sliced them in shards as she charged at him with all her power.

Link had little to no trouble taking care of the soldiers facing him.  Throughout the ordeal, all his training had been put to the test.  _Thanks old man.  I owe you.  In a manner of moments, Link and Zelda were the only ones standing.  However, Link was surprised seeing Zelda continually slash at an already fallen warrior, weeping._

"Redeem me…" she muttered, obviously disturbed, "Take away my guilt…RELEASE ME!"  When Link finally came to calm her, she broke down in tears.  Seeing the destruction that she was capable of, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Zelda…" Link started.  Zelda dropped her sword and slowly grasped Link's tunic.  Her tears soaked it as she tried to recollect herself.

"Why won't it go away?" she muttered, "Why…"  Link would've comforted her, but there was nothing he could do.

Link looked closely at the shrine.  The flame in the middle of the pit flared up in a soft light.  "He's this way, isn't he?"  Zelda didn't look up, but her head nodded slightly to confirm it.  With that, Link donned the mask of the Fierce Deity and prepared to walk into the fire.  "Are you coming?"

"…"

Oni Link shook his head.  "You have to face this sooner or later.  You can't run from death forever."

A cold silence encompassed the room.  Zelda uttered nothing but sobs.

"Fine.  Be that way.  I'll be on the other side."  Link said one last thing before he disappeared, "You said it yourself.  You'll always be Mitsukai.  Nothing can change that.  Goodbye shinobi."

Now she was alone.  The dismal fire was the only light in this accursed shrine.  Zelda could only bend down in shame as she prayed for the mercy of the souls that she annihilated not to long ago.


End file.
